


Stress Relief

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard take advantage of a little alone time to relive some tension.





	Stress Relief

Luna was laying across her bed reading reports when Kaidan entered. He looked as tired as she felt. He smiled when he saw her before asking, “Is that my shirt?”

“Yes. It’s comfortable and smells like you.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” 

She turned her attention back to her data pad but she was very aware of the sound of clothing as Kaidan shed his uniform. She was glad he had finally agreed to move into her quarters. Sometimes the only time they had to spend together was while they were sleeping. She felt the mattress shift as Kaidan joined her, but instead of laying beside her, he put a leg on each side of her, making her aware that he had also shed his underwear, and began to work the knots in her back with his hands. She let out a blissful moan as his hands kneaded the tension out of her muscles. 

“That feels amazing.” She let the data pad fall to the floor and revelled in the feel of Kaidan's hands. She hadn't realized how tense she was until now. She loved how he always knew what she needed. If it weren't for him looking out for her, she would have burnt herself out long ago and then where would they be. Once he seemed satisfied with her upper back and shoulders, he continued downward to work on her lower back and hips. It was having quite the effect on Shepard. He moved on to her legs next, the rough feel of his hands on her bare skin driving her crazy.

By the time he reached her feet, she was ready for another form of stress relief. She rolled over and wrapped her legs around him, a gentle tug pulling him down on top of her. He gave her a knowing smirk before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off her, taking a few seconds to admire her naked body, before reclaiming her lips. Her hands wandered down his sides to grab his lovely bottom, causing him to jerk forward in surprise, grinding his hips into hers in the process. She sighed at the contact and dug her nails into his skin slightly. 

He wanted to take it slow, savor every touch and build the tension but it had been so long since they had been together, he was finding slow to be nearly impossible. He slid down her body, his tongue sliding down her torso as he went until he reached his goal and buried his head between her legs. Luna’s back arched and she grabbed a handful of Kaidan’s hair, just hard enough to not be painful, as she moaned his name and spread her legs wider.

She had no idea how he was so good at that but she really wanted to thank whoever or whatever was responsible. He was better than any of her other lovers, truly in a league of his own, and she let all her burdens fade away and simply allowed herself to enjoy being with the man she loved. His drove her higher and higher and her orgasm hit her hard, crying out as she rode the wave of pleasure.

As she came down from the high, she pulled him up and swiftly flipped him onto his back. She lifted her hips and reached down to adjust him before sliding down. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being connected with him. No one in the universe had ever made her feel the way Kaidan did. 

After a moment she began to move, slow and shallow at first. Kaidan tried to move faster but she pulled away and shook her finger at him. She was in charge. Normally she was more than glad to let him call the shots, enjoying the change of letting someone else being in charge while she obeyed but for now, he would have to let her set the pace. His restraint was being tested and he was desperate for her to move more. His skin was on fire and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Please,” he begged. She was enjoying her sweet torture, he was sure. After what seemed like longer than it was, she began to move faster, taking him deeper, and with a squeeze of her legs, gave Kaidan their signal that he could finally move. His hands grabbed her waist and he began to drive himself up into her eager body. He watched her bounce on top of him and he marveled at how beautiful she was in that moment. Everyone knew Commander Shepard, but this was Luna, open and vulnerable, her head thrown back, sweat glistening on her body, and she was only for him. 

He felt honored that he was the one to see past the legend and get to see the woman behind the myth. The real Luna, who was usually locked away and hidden. He sat up then and kissed her hard, pouring all of his love into it, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with the same amount of love. He twisted and flipped them over again, her legs wrapping around him automatically, and this time he set the pace. He drove into her faster and faster, their moans echoing around them. He could feel his release coming and judging by her face, she was close behind. 

She watched his eyes began to glow blue as his control over his biotics slipped. She loved how it made her skin tingle and it had taken a few times before he stopped trying to control them when they made love. He was scared of hurting her but she had assured him that was the opposite of how they made her feel. Her second orgasm hit her as hard as the first and she cried out his name, glad that her cabin was soundproof. He followed soon after and exhausted, fell down on the bed beside her, pulling her into his side. 

They lay in silence as they caught their breath, simply enjoying the post-coital bliss. Luna was the first to speak. “My reports are going to be late again.” Kaidan couldn’t help but laugh. It was so like her to bring up reports after sex. Once she had argued with him about who the ground team should be next mission WHILE they were having sex.

“When have they ever been on time?” Luna did her best to give him a shocked look. “Why Major, what are you trying to say?” “That Hell would have to freeze over for Luna ‘I hate writing reports’ Shepard to turn in a report on time. Do you want me to finish them since I have written 80% of them this month anyway?” Luna smiled as if she hadn’t already been planning on asking him to write them. “Well if you insist.”


End file.
